


Just Thinking

by Sarah_Mendes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please read, Short One Shot, What is love, and tell me what you think, because god I think it's awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Mendes/pseuds/Sarah_Mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firstly, Sherlock is confused about what the actual fuck is love and then well, he asks John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thinking

"John" Sherlock calls in the middle of a thought, what? Why is he calling John, no, no way this was happening, the recent discovery that he had "feellings" for John, was taking control of his mind; if this was happening when he was controling himself, imagine when he wasn't. He has to stop it.  
"Yes, Sherlock" John answer from the kitchen.  
" err... hm... nothing, forget it"  
John stopped making tea and turns around with a frown at Sherlock that says 'tell-me-or-I-kill-you-right-here-and-right-now'  
"Fine" Sherlock says waving his hand in the air, from the sofa "I was just thinking about what is love" Sherlock was surprised with the easiness these words escaped from his mouth.  
"What?"  
Sherlock doesn't know how to get that back and just says "I told you to forget it"  
" Sherlock, love is when you put what someone else need before yourself"  
" So, are you in love with me?"  
John had to hold the counter in order to not fall "What?" he managed to speak, no, Sherlock couldn't have found out his well hidden secret.  
"Well, every time I send you a message doesn't matter what, you stop what you're doing and come to find me, are you in love with me, John?"  
"Sherlock, don't be absurd" Sherlock's heart breaks a bit when he listen this words. So he gets up and walk to his bedroom, but John suddenly catch his wrist and say:  
"You are not leaving me here, with this unfinished talk"  
"Let me go, John"  
"No" John keep holding Sherlock wrist.  
Then, Sherlock locks eyes with Johns, and see his dilated pupils, that cute blush in his face and feel the slightly shaking hands that John was holding him with, suddenly finding out the love he was fearing of being the only one with.  
He, then, pushes John to the wall and with the still locked eyes he speaks:  
"John, you didn't answer my question"  
"Let me go, Sherlock"  
"Now is my turn to say 'no'"  
And with that he slid his hands to John's arms and with a smirk he grab Johns jaw and force him to look at him:  
"Sherlock, what the fuc" he was stopped by Sherlock's mouth, God how long he was waiting for this. Slowly John set himself free and hug Sherlock's neck, making Sherlock smile into the kiss, realising that he wasn't the only one. Was so soft and full of love that they could stay there forever, but like everyone they had to breath.  
"wow Sherlock you're a bloody good kisser"  
"Want to see what else I'm good in?"  
"Oh God, yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!! You are awesome! :) My Tumblr is make-john-gay, if you are interested! :3


End file.
